Muted Two
by Subject 16
Summary: The Witch Princess is angry. Nothing new. But this time she has the knowledge of the muting potion... and she doesn't particularly care about rules. Slight Jack x Goddess. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do own Harvest moon! Finally! Sort of! No? Not even a little bit? No?*reluctantly* Alright, **_**I **_**don't own harvest moon. Natsume does. **_**Ya happy Natsume? Ya happy?**_** Just don't make your lawyers sue me. Ok?**

**A/N: You might want to read Muted, my other story, before you read this one. Otherwise this won't make sense.**

**Muted part 2**

**Chapter 1**

Witch's POV

I was annoyed. Very annoyed.

"Arrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaagh! Why has the Harvest Goddess been _so_ annoying lately? I might even use that muting potion on her! I mean, I've been reasonably _nice _to her since that battle with the Harvest God! She might just be _slightly_ considerate to slacken up on her security! I mean, _come on_! I haven't done much mischievous things! I've only done..."

I mentally summed up how much things had done.

"Fifty things. Not much!"

Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, and because of my fury with the Harvest Goddess, I flung open my cupboard of magical items and whipped out four red grasses, six poisonous mushrooms, and stretched vocal cords of a frog. Careful not to alert the Harvest Goddess, I then started the spell.

"_He who forges images, he who bewitches__  
__The malevolent aspect, the evil eye__  
__The malevolent lip, the finest sorcery__  
__Spirit of speech, mute her!"_

I was panting. I could barely believe it myself! I squeaked in my excitement. I had done it! I had muted the Harvest Goddess!

I just could not believe it. Just to check if I had done it correctly, I went outside, trekked to the Goddess Pond and chucked a boot into it. The Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Uuuuuuuuuuu mmmmmmmmmmmm! Uuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

She mumbled, unable to speak. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_"

I yelled, past ecstatic. I was _so _happy, words couldn't describe it.

"Na na na na na naaaaaaaaaa! You can't speak anymore!"

I mocked, in my supposedly "annoying" way.

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"_

She sounded _absolutely furious!_ I didn't care though, because I knew she couldn't do _anything_ to me without her voice. I skipped back to my hut, rejoicing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw that farm boy. Jack or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harvest Goddess's POV

It was just a normal day. Nothing special. No-one had even thrown anything in my pond today. Not even that lovely farm boy.

"_No." _I told myself. "_Stop thinking about him. You have more important things to deal with. Such as Witchy."_

"I _cannot_ believe that Witchy has done _forty-nine _bad things in the last _three_ days. I mean, she could at _least think _about doing less bad deeds. I did _help_ her (now I think about that, I feel disgusted) in that battle with the Harvest God."

Suddenly, I felt a familiar feeling.

"_Oh, that's just brilliant. She's gone and done something else. For the fiftieth time!"_ I thought to myself. "_Well, I guess it's time to teleport again."_

"_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _Was how I announced my arrival, as always.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why do you always catch me out? You're _so _annoying!" I looked down and saw some couples fighting.

"Witchy! Don't you care?"

"Nope."

"On all of my Harvest Godessness! I can't believe you!"

"Ah well. No-one believes how cruel I am."

"I'm sorry, but as the Harvest Goddess, I have a responsibility to stop you."So I did. I stopped her by casting a love charm on each one of the couples.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You're _so _annoying! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... I'll get you for this!"

"Whatever. However hard you try, I will always know. I'll feel it in my bones. And possibly my veins as well. _You just got owned! Oooooooooooo!"_

Happily, I scurried back to my pond.

Once I had got back to my pond and had a rest, I set about checking that everyone in Forget-Me-Not-Valley was happy.

"_Absolutely everyone's fine, as always," _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, something flew into my pond and sank to the bottom. It was a boot. Even though I hated this, I had no choice but to come out of the pond. _"Ah, well, at least I know someone's thinking of me," _I thought to myself.

So, I came out of my pond.

I was supposed to say: "I don't like this at all! Please don't give me another one." But all that came out was" mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

What had happened?

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

I said. It was supposed to be "Witchy! Have you used that muting Potion?"

As it was Witchy who had thrown the boot into my lake.

She yelled, "_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_ Na na na na na naaaaaaaaaa! You can't speak anymore!"

""_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" (_Witchy! You have used that muting potion!)

I was _absolutely furious!_ I was scared too though, because I couldn't do anything without my voice, let alone stop Witchy doing her tricks. She then just skipped back to her hut like the happiest girl in the world.

During this event, though, I saw that marvellous young farmer, Jack, behind Witchy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack's POV

January 10, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today was terrible (Yay, alliteration! My teacher would be proud of that.).I saw it all. And now it's a burden on my shoulders. All of it, in the pond area, from start to finish.

First, the Witch Princess threw a boot into the pond. Then, there was the Harvest Goddess. (I know, it's amazing, I wasn't even sure she existed before that. So, at least I can say there was _one_ good thing.) she then seemed as if she was trying to say something. It only came out as:"""_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" though. Then, the Witch princess yelled:"_"_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_ Na na na na na naaaaaaaaaa! You can't speak anymore!" After that, the Harvest Goddess moaned: """_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She sounded angry. Finally, The Witch Princess skipped off towards the mansion, probably back to that weird old hut that I've passed by so many times before._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Witch's POV

I was dancing around the hut.

"_Yay_!_" _It felt like heaven!

"I've beaten the Harvest Goddess! She can't interfere anymore!"

The words sounded strange even though I'd proved to myself the Harvest Goddess was mute. I was so happy; I couldn't come near to describing how good I felt.

So what was this feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach? I have no conscience. Do I?

"Who cares about her? She ruins your games." A small voice in my ear whispered.

"But you've muted her for the rest of her life! Don't you feel?" Another, more persuasive voice whispered.

"I guess it is true that it's a slight bit harsh. Besides, who would I get the most satisfaction out of tricking if she couldn't speak?" I murmured to myself.

"Yeah, go on!"

"But if you do that, it would mean trekking all the way out to the village!" A desperate, meek voice said.

I suddenly realised it wasn't my conscience speaking to me. It was my little niece, Witchkins, and a Harvest Sprite, Guts.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm... what are you two doing? I asked, dumbfounded.

"Whaddya think? Obviously, we're persuading you to, (or to not, in Witchkins' case) go and help the Harvest Goddess."

"OK... wait a second! How did you get here?"

"Well, _I_ flew here on my broomstick," Witchkins said, sounding very matter-of-fact and proud of herself.

"And all of us Harvest Sprites live in the tree near the pond." Guts said, sounding indignant.

"All right... but Witchkins, you're only five years old!" I said, extremely confused now.

"I know." Witchkins said. She sounded even more full of herself then normal, if that was possible.

"And Guts, I didn't know you and all the other Sprites lived in a tree."

"Well, we do." Guts said, in even more indignation.

"Right, OK... Anyhow, I'm off to get some ingredients for my potion."

"Yeah, go on!" cheered Guts, somewhat in new founded enthusiasm.

"_Stop!" _Yelled Witchkins, desperately. "Think about it. If you do this, she'll forever stop you doing the thing you love! Tricking people!"

"Yeah, I don't care." I said, tying my shoelace for no particular reason (maybe because that's what they always do in the movies. When they're about to do a main thing). "If I don't do this I won't get much satisfaction from tricking her. Otherwise it's just boring."

When I said that, I think Witchkins realised I wasn't going to change my mind, and so she just meekly followed me.

"For the potion, I need:

Eight red grasses(tick)

Twelve poisonous mushrooms(tick)

Normal non-stretched vocal cords of a frog (tick)."

"_Right, time to start the spell" _I thought, slightly nervous.

_He who forges images, he who bewitches,  
The malevolent aspect, the evil eye,  
The malevolent lip, the finest sorcery,  
Spirit of Speech, remove the curse on this innocent girl!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Harvest Goddess' POV

It was terrible! No voice! "_No! No no no no no_!

"This_ cannot be happening to me! It must be a dream! Blink! Ahhhhh! It's not working! Just keep blinking!"_

I thought, panicking. I was close to pulling my hair out.

"_How did she do it? How did she do that muting potion without me sensing it? No way. No, she couldn't have! But she must have! Yeah. She did. She did a magic circle around the table. Obviously. How did I not realise? Ohmiharvestgod. Ohmiharvestgod, ohmiharvestgod, ohmiharvestgod."_

I thought, as I realised the gravity of the situation. I could not speak! How was I going to help people? _How? How?_ I mean, if I can't speak, I can't grant wishes! Let alone, stop the Witch Princess in her mischievous deeds. Just then, a strawberry flew to the bottom of the lake. Eh? My favourite thing? What?

"_Oh well,"_

I thought. I went to the top of the lake. It was Jack.

"I just want to s-"

Jack started. He never finished though. Because I absentmindedly said,

"Oh, it's OK. Don't worry about me." I then realised what had happened. _Said?_ "I can speak again?" I asked, absolutely bewildered.

I didn't expect the thing that happened next. Jack pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It must have been because of his joy that I could speak again. He obviously didn't think before he acted.

"Ummmmmm... "Jack said, drawing a shy circle on the ground with his foot."Sorry."

"No, no, that's fine." I said, also feeling rather shy. "That was...nice. I guess."

"Yeah."

A few years later, me and Jack got married.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack's POV

February 15, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today was... Fantastic. If slightly embarrassing. I was just walking along, when I thought of the Harvest Goddess. Trouble was, I had nothing to give her. I had to give her a strawberry, as it's her favourite food, of course. So, I went back to my farm, got a strawberry, and a few hours later then I first planned, threw it into her pond. She looked so beautiful in the evening sunlight. Green hair, flowing robe... anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. I was going to say: "I just want to say, I'm sorry that you've lost your voice." But, I only got to say:" I just want to s-"as halfway through my sentence, the Harvest Goddess (absentmindedly, probably) said (yes, said.): "oh, it's OK, don't worry about me." I couldn't stop myself. I was just so glad that she got her voice back, I didn't think before I acted. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her (it was so embarrassing).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack's POV and final chapter.

February 15, 2013

Dear diary, (you know, I don't know why I still do a diary. I am twenty.)

Today was the day I've been waiting for since November, when I proposed to the Goddess. It was my wedding day. We got married at the beach. It was quite sweet though, because everyone in the valley came down to watch. Nathan and Alisa, from the sunshine islands, came all the way to forget me not valley, just to be our vicar! Anyway, it was quite romantic, in the light of the setting sun, just like the first time I kissed her, four years ago! It feels like yesterday.


End file.
